There are several techniques used to prevent frozen foods such as fruits from sticking one another when packed together in one container. Freezing the fruits separately and individually, is among the most common. Current methods of freezing foods to prevent them from sticking together include freezing them separately (individually) first, best known as IQF (Individually Quick Frozen). For instance mango slices, blueberries, pears, strawberries, peaches and so on are frozen individually first before being stored in a bag together. This technique prevents the fruits from sticking together when packed together in a bag or container. However, this solution is not perfect because if the food is not maintained frozen until use it can unfreeze and stick together again when frozen again.
The problem with this method is that when customers buy a frozen package of fruits, the fruit unfreezes in the time that it takes the customer to take the frozen package back home. When customers buy a frozen bag of fruits in a supermarket or grocery store, they take it out of the freezer to buy it and take it home. In this period of time, while the product is exposed to external heat until it is placed again in a freezer at home, the product unfreezes, and then sticks together when it is frozen again at home. When the customer arrives home and stores the package of fruit in his freezer, the fruit is frozen again, and since the fruit pieces are no longer separated they stick together forming large chunks of fruit, which are difficult to blend.
Thus, there is a need for a new form of frozen food container apparatus, which is configured to separate the frozen ingredients needed to prepare a smoothie in such a way that when it unfreezes and subsequently freezes again, it forms smaller pieces. In such an apparatus, the food pieces still stick together; however, the re-freezing process forms smaller pieces, which are ultimately easier to blend at the moment of use upon removal from the apparatus. The bulk size of the food pieces is smaller which ultimately makes it easier to separate and/or liquefy at the moment of use. Additionally, such an apparatus is preferably configured to be used as a container for consumption of the frozen foods (via a straw) after blending with a mixer or blender.